Criatura Maldita
by sandra-sms
Summary: Slash RemusLucius. Puede que sea una criatura maldita. Puede que sea un monstruo. Pero nunca, NUNCA, seré igual que tú. ¿Me oyes, Malfoy?
1. Default Chapter

**Nota: Este fic está dedicado a Jasmin Malfoy. Espero que te guste aunque sea un poco. Me costó mucho empezarlo, pero después se escribió solo y ha resultado algo que no me había esperado.**

**Contiene Slash y un poco de violencia. **

**Pareja: Remus/Lucius  
**

**CRIATURA MALDITA**

Un chico rubio paseaba por los corredores del castillo haciendo su ronda. Como prefecto le tocaba esa noche de jueves vigilar que ningún alumno estuviera fuera de su sala común sin permiso.

Era difícil encontrar a alguien por allí a esas horas. La oscuridad que envolvía esos corredores hacía que el lugar pareciera encantado, con armaduras que se aparecían en cada esquina y cuadros que se movían cuando menos lo esperabas.

La verdad es que no era la mejor hora para pasear, pero a Lucius no podía gustarle menos esa tenebrosidad. Él era un ser oscuro y, como a tal, le atraían los lugares más sombríos.

Miro por la ventana a los terrenos de Hogwarts iluminados solo por fugaces relámpagos acompañados de su ensordecedor sonido. Las ramas de los árboles se movían violentamente al ritmo del viento, mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre él. Miro al cielo y vio como la luna se escondía detrás de una nube. Entonces recordó el día anterior.

_Iba caminando cerca del Bosque Prohibido, cuando de repente pudo escuchar un aullido aterrador. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y a través de las nubes pudo ver la luna llena._

_"¿Un hombre lobo¿Aquí?"_

_En ese momento vio salir corriendo a dos personas cerca del Sauce Boxeador. Se acercó un poco y consiguió reconocer a Potter y a su amigo Severus. Este último parecía herido._

_-Sois unos asesinos ¿Que pretendíais¿Matarme?_

_-No es culpa mía. Te advertí que no entrarás, pero tú tenías que hacerlo. Te pudo la curiosidad por saber que le pasaba a Remus. _

_-No entiendo como el director puede haber permitido tener un licántropo en la escuela. Es un peligro para todos. _

_-Nunca ha causada ningún problema. Si tu no te hubieras metido donde no te llamaban._

_-Si Black no me hubiera hecho venir, no lo hubiera hecho, es culpa suya. Él sabía lo que podía pasar. Lo hizo a propósito._

_-Muy bien, muchachos. Os quiero dentro de diez minutos en mi oficina.- Lucius se escondió al escuchar la vos del director._

_"Con que el dulce Lupin es un hombre lobo. Muy interesante."_

_Los escucho alejarse y él se quedo allí parado hasta que amaneció y vio salir a Black llevando a un Lupin herido. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de rañazos y, cuando pasaron por delante de donde estaba escondido, consiguió ver la cicatriz que le debió dejar el lobo al morderle. Si no hubiera sido él, hubiera sentido pena por ese joven. Pero lo era y lo único que sintió fue un fuerte deseo por aquella criatura maldita. _

Esa misma mañana, Lucius había intentado sonsacarle información a su compañero. Lo único que consiguió de él fueron reproches en contra del director y de esos Gryffindors. Al rubio le hacía gracia el comportamiento de Severus, conocía muy bien el odio que le tenía a ese grupo y solo le había faltado que el viejo director se pusiera a favor de ellos y el mayor castigo se lo llevara él. El moreno le había dicho que Dumbledore lo había amenazado con expulsarle si decía algo sobre Lupin y, aunque Lucius sabía que si se hacia público que había un licántropo en Hogwarts los únicos que iban a salir mal eran Lupin y Dumbledore, no le quiso decir nada. Quería al lobo para él y de nada le servia que lo expulsaran.

Y eso es en lo que estaba pensando esa noche: como hacer suyo a alguien que nada más sentía indiferencia por él. Pero no por nada era un Malfoy.

Continuó su camino hasta que escuchó unos sollozos que salían de una habitación. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió silenciosamente. En el fondo de la oscura habitación había un chico hecho un ovillo. Justamente el chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos todo el día.

Remus Lupin sintió que alguien lo observaba y levanto la cabeza avergonzado de ser encontrado en esa situación. Pero precisamente, allí de pie estaba la última persona que hubiera deseado que lo viera en ese estado.

¿Malfoy?- preguntó asustado.

Lupin, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Remus no sabía que hacer. Estaba seguro que Malfoy utilizaría esta situación para humillarle ante todos. Ya tenía suficientes problemas para, encima, tener que aguantar esto también.

¿Vas a quedarte mirando?

¿Por qué no? no me disgusta lo que veo, aunque prefería hacer otras cosas más placenteras que simplemente observarte.

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

No se. Estamos tú y yo solos en una oscura habitación sin nadie que pueda interrumpirnos. Creo que hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer juntos. ¿Tú que opinas?

Hay un pequeño problema en tu plan, Malfoy.

¿A sí¿Cuál?

Yo no quiero hacer nada contigo. Cuanto más lejos estés de mí, mejor.

¿De verdad? Es toda una pena. Nos lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien los dos, especialmente tú que parece que necesitas que alguien te anime un poco.

Para eso ya tengo a mis amigos. No necesito tu ayuda.

¿Donde están tus amigos ahora que los necesitas? Yo no los veo en ningún lado. Creo que están muy ocupados para preocuparse por ti.

Ellos se preocupan por mí.- dijo con completa convicción.- más de lo que nunca nadie se preocupara por ti.

¿Crees eso? Yo no estaría tan convencido. Potter ya tiene bastante con Evans, pronto se cansará de vosotros. Petergrew... bueno, él es un caso a parte. Y Black, ahora puede estar en cualquier lugar del castillo muy bien acompañado haciendo lo que podríamos estar haciendo tú y yo ahora. Y mírate, aquí solo, llorando. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, la única persona que está contigo soy yo.

Todos tenemos nuestras vidas. Es normal que ellos también quieran estar con sus parejas, pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos alí cuando uno de nuestros amigos necesita ayuda.

Es cierto, todos tienen a alguien en su vida. Todos menos tú. Dime¿A quién tienes tú? A nadie.- concluyo con una sonrisa cruel.

Tú no sabes nada de mi vida. ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz? Lárgate. Vete.

¿Ahora te pones a la defensiva? Te estás dando cuenta de que tengo razón¿no? Yo podría ayudarte a alegrar un poco tu vida si me dejarás.

No quiero que hagas nada por mí.

¡OH! Pero si no lo hago por ti. Yo solo hago lo que me interesa a mí, y ahora, eso eres tú.

Pues tú a mí no me interesas.

Debería. ¿Sabes? En el fondo tu y yo somos iguales. Somos seres oscuros.

No se a que te refieres.- dijo con un temblor en la voz.

Lo sabes y muy bien. Ayer vi a Potter y a Snape discutiendo sobre tú condición. Pero tranquilo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Tú no puedes saberlo. ¿Qué quieres?

Eres una persona muy mala, casi matas a mi amigo. Jamás imagine que el tímido y silencioso Lupin llevara en su interior a toda una bestia asesina.

Eso que dices no es cierto. No soy una bestia.- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos dorados. Yo no quería hacerle daño. Fue el lobo.

Pero Remus, el lobo eres tú.- dijo enfatizando la última parte.

NO. NO. NO.- gritó desesperado- Cállate. NO quiero seguir escuchándote.

¿Por qué? Si nos lo estamos pasando muy bien.

Sal de aquí. Fuera- Remus empezó a ponerse furioso, los ojos le brillaban de una manera peligrosa llenos de ira.

Mírate Remus, mírate bien. No hace falta que sea luna llena para que te transformes en un lobo. Eres una bestia.

Sí, soy una bestia, soy un bestia que podría destrozarte sin siquiera inmutarse y con un simple mordisco podría convertirte en una como yo.

No me das miedo. Al contrario, con tus amenazas lo único que consigues es que mi deseo aumente a cada segundo.

Remus se lanzó sobre él fuera de control, como si el lobo hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo. El impacto hizo que los dos cayeran sobre el suelo. Remus comenzó a golpear al rubio mientras este se retorcía entre su cuerpo y el suelo intentando evitar los golpes.

Finalmente, Remus se cansó de pelear y acercando sus labios a los del rubio lo besó con rudeza mientras desgarraba la camisa del rubio.

¿Es esto lo qué quieres, Malfoy?

Sí, quiero hacerte mío.

Lo siento, eso no va a poder ser. Aquí soy yo el que manda y voy a ser yo el que tenga el control sobre ti.

Remus se inclinó para lamer la piel pálida del rubio hasta detenerse en uno de los pezones y mordió con algo de brusquedad logrando arrancar un sonido de dolor.

Terminó de desnudarlo para observar con admiración la belleza de ese cuerpo que tenía a su completa disposición, aquella belleza tan deseada y codiciada por la mitad de Hogwarts y tan envidiada por la otra mitad. Remus, aunque le costara admitirlo, siempre se había encontrado entre el primer grupo.

Lucius intentó invertir las posiciones, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el dominado, pero Remus no estaba dispuesto a que le quitará esa posición de privilegio. Y, así se lo hizo saber. Finalmente, Lucius desistió de todo intento.

Remus tomó entre sus dientes la delicada piel para morderla. A cada mordisco, iba dejando un fino rastro de sangre que lamía para saborear aquel sabor metálico.

El rubio intentaba evitar sin éxito que de su garganta escaparán esos sonidos de dolor que tanto le gustaban provocar en sus amantes. Pero parecía que Remus iba a hacer todo lo posible por seguir escuchándolos.

Hoy vas a ser mío, Malfoy. Voy a hacer que jamás olvides esta noche.

Remus tomo entre sus manos el creciente miembro del rubio y apretó con fuerza. El rubio dejó escapar un gemido que, al lobo que había dentro de Remus, le acabó por excitarlo.

Hoy soy tuyo, Lupin. Pero te juro que algún día me vengare y seré yo el que te haga recordar ese día para siempre.

Remus acercó su boca al miembro de Lucius y lo lamió para luego morder la punta con fuerza. Sonrió ante el gesto de dolor que apareció en su rostro.

Remus se quitó la ropa que llevaba y tomó las caderas del rubio para colocarlo en una posición más cómoda para lo que iba a venir. Con brusquedad clavó los dedos en las nalgas.

Remus miró a los ojos de Lucius antes de penetrarlos. Unos ojos redondos y plateados como la luna llena.

El mero recuerdo de la luna acabó de enloquecer a Remus que penetró sin piedad en el interior del rubio. Este dejo escapar un grito y le saltaron unas lágrimas de los ojos, incapaz de soportar ese dolor. Remus siguió embistiendo, como si no fuera consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aumentado el ritmo con cada embestida.

¿Qué le importaba a Remus lo que pudiera pasarle a Malfoy?

Finalmente, entre los gemidos de placer y dolor que salían de la garganta del rubio, Remus alcanzó el orgasmo y se vino en el interior del cuerpo del otro. Lucius lo imitó al poco rato.

Remus salió de aquel cuerpo y se levantó de encima de él. Parecía haber recuperado la cordura y cuando vio horrorizado la condición en que había dejado al cuerpo del rubio.

Este tenía la piel, normalmente blanca, llena de marcas rojizas y sangre. Estaba lleno de moratones y en su cara todavía podía leerse el dolor.

No podía creer que él hubiera hecho eso. Lucius había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que él era el lobo, que no hacía falta transformarse para comportarse como esa bestia que era los días de luna llena.

¿Ves como tengo razón? Eres una criatura maldita por más que intentes negarlo.- dijo entre quejidos de dolor.- En el fondo somos iguales los dos.

Puede que sea una criatura maldita. Puede que sea un monstruo. Pero nunca, NUNCA, seré igual que tú. ¿Me oyes, Malfoy?

Después de decir esto, Remus se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin siquiera voltearse, salió de la aula dando un portazo.

Lucius se quedo allí estirado sobre el suelo, todavía dolorido, pero con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro. Tal vez no había sido como había planeado, pero había conseguido lo que quería. Y iba a cumplir su promesa de venganza, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

FIN


	2. Criatura Maldita 2

**_Dedicado a Txiri por su cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES!_**

**_Nota: _**_Esta vez me ha salido los personajes más tiernos, no lo pude evitar, jejee, yo quería seguir la linea que la primera parte, pero no me salió al final. Aunque también me gusta así, es diferente al otro. Espero que por lo menos le guste a la cumpleañera._

_**CRIATURA MALDITA (II)**_

Remus miró la gente que lo rodeaba. Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en un lugar como en esos momentos. De vez en cuando, notaba como si los demás se girasen a observarlo con una sonrisa burlona, aunque quizá solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Deseaba salir de allí.

Se sentía tan solo...

James, Lily, Peter... todos muertos, y Sirius... Sirius estaba en el lugar que se merecía, encerrado en Azkaban. Pero aún así, con todas las pruebas en su contra, era incapaz de creer que él fuese el culpable de la muerte de sus amigos. Sirius Black jamás hubiese traicionado a sus amigos. Debía haber algún error. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Dolor, eso era lo único que era capaz de sentir. Se sentía solo, solo y traicionado. ¿Cómo podía volver a confiar en alguien, si la persona a la que más había amado, lo había engañado de esa manera¿Como iba a poder olvidarlo si ni tan siquiera era capaz de odiarlo después de todo el dolor que había causado con su traición¿Cómo podía odiarlo si nunca iba a dejar de amarlo¿Cómo iba a poder volver a amar otra vez a alguien que no fuese él?

Le dolía pensar en él después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Tras varios años de andar enamorado a escondidas de Sirius, este por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos hacía él. Remus creyó que explotaría de felicidad cuando su amado se le había declarado. Pero esa felicidad duró poco. No habían tenido tiempo de disfrutarla. Y, ahora se preguntaba si de verdad Sirius lo había amado alguna vez o si solo había sido una farsa, una mentira más. Esa incógnita lo destrozaba por dentro.

Remus prefirió dejar de pensar en todo aquello y se apresuró a saludar a sus antiguos compañeros de clase que habían asistido a la fiesta que se celebraba en el castillo de Hogwarts. El motivo, la caída del Señor Oscuro. Todos los altos cargos del ministerio se encontraban allí junto a las grandes personalidades de la sociedad mágica.

Realmente no entendía porque estaba en esa fiesta, rodeado de aquellos personajes. Él no era nadie comparado con ellos. Había accedido a ir después de la insistencia de Dumbledore. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Su antiguo profesor se había esforzado por hacerle entender que debía salir y divertirse, que no podía quedarse encerrado en su casa presa de los recuerdos de una vida que había llegado a su fin y es que ya nada iba a volver a ser igual. Nada.

Y, cuando iba a salir por la puerta para desaparecer de aquella fiesta, algo le llamó la atención. Una larga cabellera dorada que solo podía pertenecer a una persona, la última que deseaba ver en aquél momento.

Lucius Malfoy entraba al gran salón acompañado de su hermosa esposa Narcisa.

Hacia dos años, la boda del heredero Malfoy con Narcisa Black había sido portada en todas las revistas del mundo mágico. Él había asistido al acontecimiento acompañando a Sirius. Había sido una boda perfecta, la boda que toda mujer deseaba. Música, centenares de flores, comida exquisita, decenas de invitados de la mas alta escala social... Poco después, la mujer se había quedado embarazada dando a luz hacía poco más de un año. Draco Malfoy era el nombre del niño y decían que sería una copia exacta de su padre.

En aquel instante se arrepintió de haber accedido a ir a la fiesta. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Malfoy no iba a estar allí? Ahora lo que menos necesitaba era encontrarse con él. Recordaba perfectamente el primer encuentro que había tenido con él y todos los que le habían seguido. Verlo allí solo aumentó su incomodidad.

Odiaba admitir que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para huir de Malfoy y cada vez que este lo buscaba, siempre acababa cayendo a sus pies. Se reprochaba su debilidad, pero se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con él... era la única manera que tenía para desfogarse y olvidarse de aquellos celos que le mataban cada vez que veía a Sirius con alguien que no fuese él. Aunque, después, aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad no le dejaba vivir tranquilo, especialmente cuando Sirius se le acercaba cariñoso y le preguntaba con un tono preocupada que le pasaba. Se sentía tan mal al mentirle, le daba la sensación de que estaba traicionando a sus amigos.

Si solo hubiese sabido lo que pasaría años después... quizá nada de todo eso hubiese pasado, quizá... Había tantos quizá...

Remus volvió a la realidad y notó como unos ojos azules y fríos estaban clavados en él. Le aguanto la mirada hasta que el rubio se giró hacía su mujer después de sonreírle. Sintió un escalofrío tras esa sonrisa, la misma que le había seducido tantas veces. Lo observó mientras hablaba con los demás invitados hasta que lo perdió de vista y ya no lo volvió a ver más en lo que duró la fiesta.

Remus pasó la resta de la fiesta conversando con un antiguo compañero de Ravenclaw y con su mujer, buscando inconscientemente aquella melena dorada que tanto le atraía y que parecía estar desaparecida. Pasada ya la medianoche, decidió abandonar la fiesta.

Era una buena noche para observar el cielo, se dijo cuando salió a los jardines. Se veía hermoso lleno de estrellas. Pudo reconocer algunas constelaciones, aún recordaba sus antiguas clases de astronomía. Como añoraba aquellos tiempos... Podría pasarse horas allí parado, observando el cielo y recordando...

-Creí que no te encontraría a solas ya.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas muy cerca de su oído.- ¿Me estabas buscando?

Remus se sobresaltó a la vez que se estremecía, tan absorto había estado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar y acercarse a él. Cuando se giró para observarlo, notó que sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Echaba de menos besar esta piel.- susurró mordisqueando el cuello del otro.- Es tan suave y cálida.

-Lucius, por favor, para.

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?

-Alguien podría vernos. ¿Y tu mujer?

-Narcisa esta en casa ya, por ella no te preocupes. Pero si lo que te preocupa es que alguien pueda vernos, podemos ir a otro lugar más discreto.

-No Lucius. Ese juego ya terminó en cuanto acabamos Hogwarts. No va a volver a repetirse.

-El juego terminó cuando empezaste a salir con Black, pero él ahora ya no está aquí. ¿Vas a serle fiel incluso cuando sabes que el os traicionó a todos?

-Cállate, Lucius.

-Pero si es la verdad, el maravilloso Sirius Black resultó ser un leal seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado. ¡Quien lo iba a decir!

-No seas cínico, Malfoy.- le recriminó no soportando que le recordara la traición de su amado.- ¿Tú... tú lo sabias?

-¿Si sabía el qué?

-Que él era un mortífago.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo supiese? Yo no soy uno de ellos.- dijo poniendo su cara más inocente.

-Por dios, Lucius, a mi no me engañas. Que nos conocemos muy bien.

-Sí, y todavía nos podríamos conocer mejor si aceptases mi propuesta.

-Te he dicho que no. No quiero tener que ver nada contigo. Aléjate de mi y no vuelvas a acercarte nunca.- le gritó apartándose de él bruscamente.

-No entiendes nada¿verdad?- preguntó el rubio amarrándole del brazo.- No te queda nada, Lupin. Mira a tu alrededor, estás solo. Tus amigos están muertos, tu amante esta encerrado de por vida en Azkaban... No tienes a nadie.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Lucius?- Remus dejo de forcejear para separarse. El rubio siempre conseguía que se sintiese peor. Sintió como se le humedecían los ojos y unas finas lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Yo solo quiero ofrecerte un poco de alivio, Remus. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi casa? Allí podremos divertirnos y te olvidarás de todo.

-No.- dijo con poca convicción.

-No tienes que llorar por él. No lo merece.- Con delicadeza le limpió las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo por aquel dulce rostro.

Lucius levantó la cabeza de Remus hasta tenerla a su altura y la atrajo hacia así. El castaño no tuvo fuerzas para separarse y correspondió al beso. Quizá Lucius tuviese razón.

Y, entre los brazos del rubio, se dejo llevar.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que sucedía, ya se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy, más exactamente en la habitación de su amante y este lo estaba besando fogosamente. Y se sintió deseado.

Lucius lo besaba mientras acariciaba su espalda y de golpe le arrancó la túnica de gala que vestía. Le acarició la piel que había quedado a su completa merced a la vez que Remus depositaba suaves mordiscos en la pálida piel.

-Oye, mi pobre túnica.- dijo el castaño con un puchero.- Creo que voy a tener que castigarte por destrozar mis más valiosas pertenencias.

El rubio soltó una risilla al sentir de improvisto la lengua del otro jugueteando con uno de sus pezones y se apretó más contra su cuerpo haciéndole sentir la excitación que crecía a momentos.

-Eres malo Malfoy, muy malo. Voy a tener que enseñarte a comportarte.

-Hoy no lobito. Por hoy eres mío. Pero estaré encantado de que me castigues otro día.- Y Remus no tubo ningún motivo para llevarle la contraria.

Lucius apresó los glúteos de su amante y sus dedos siguieron el contorno de los muslos provocando que la garganta de Remus no pudiese impedir un gemido. Lucius observó aquellos ojos miel brillar de placer y sintió crecer el suyo propio.

Remus era una hermosa y exótica visión, de eso no cabía duda. Todo en el era seductor, la manera en que arqueaba su espalda buscando más contacto, la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior, la manera en que sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, el brillo de sus ojos, su suave piel, su fino pero musculoso cuerpo... Era lo más deseable que había visto jamás, y él tenía la suerte de poder poseerlo.

Y, sin dejar de observar aquella imagen, instintivamente, lo besó.

Nunca besaba a sus amantes, pero él era una excepción en todos los sentidos. Si las cosas se hubiesen dado diferente... si él no hubiese sido el Lucius que era... posiblemente el hombre que se encontraba debajo suyo hubiera sido el único capaz de robarle el corazón. Sabía que en otras circunstancias, hubiera caído locamente enamorado de él.

Remus sintió como la l ágil lengua del rubio exploraba con creciente impaciencia cada rincón de su boca, mientras sus manos continuaban recorriendo su cuerpo deteniéndose en cada uno de sus puntos más sensibles, dejándolo sin aliento. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo ante cada caricia.

Lucius bajó hasta su vientre dejando un camino de besos en el pecho de su amante. El cuerpo de debajo suyo tembló de placer y se arqueo cuando de golpe la lengua del rubio abandonó su ombligo para dirigirse hacía su entrepierna. Lucius sonrió al sentir como la respiración del otro cada vez se hacía más entrecortada.

Malfoy abrió las piernas del otro dejando a su vista del el orificio que tantas veces antes había penetrado. Remus suspiró creyéndose enloquecer al sentir la lengua del otro en aquella parte tan intima.

-¡OH, Dios, Lucius!- gimió aferrándose más fuerte a las sabanas.

Lucius se separó y sin preparación ni nada lo penetró con delicadeza. Remus hizo una mueca de dolor y el rubio se detuvo. No sabía porque pero esa noche no deseaba que fuese como las anteriores, sexo salvaje sin preocuparse por nada. Esta vez quería algo especial, sabía que seguramente esa sería la última vez que estarían juntos de esa manera y, por alguna razón no quería hacer más daño al otro, deseaba que también fuese algo especial para él, algo que jamás pudiese olvidar.

-Por favor... no... No pares.- el cuerpo de Remus temblaba y se arqueaba pidiéndole que continuará y cuando se dio cuenta, el también estaba temblando de deseo.

Lucius obedeció a su amante y empezó a moverse dentro de él lentamente. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus gemidos llenaban la habitación. Remus se estremecía entre sus brazos ante cada embestida y Lucius solo pudo acelerar el ritmo perdiendo el control de su mente.

Los cuerpos vibraron liberando el placer que contenían y Lucius se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del castaño, exhausto. Y así pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que Lucius se apartara de encima de él parar caer sobre la cama a su lado. Sintió como unos brazos apresaban su cuerpo y abrió los ojos para mirar al otro hombre que yacía a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido.

Lucius correspondió al abrazo sorprendido de sus propias acciones y no pudo evitar una sonrisa tierna al escuchar como entre sueños el otro hombre murmuraba su nombre.

Quizá si todo hubiese sido diferente, él podría haber sido feliz con la persona que ahora soñaba a su lado.

FIN


End file.
